


A Touch of Magic

by templefugate



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Female Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Carol's got six years of movies to catch up on.





	A Touch of Magic

"This movie looks a little fishy."

Monica laughed, and it was as though Carol were floating. The world would most certainly be a better place if everyone always laughed at her jokes like Monica did.

"I've seen it more times than I can count." Maria reached forward, taking a handful of popcorn. "I'm beginning to think it's a violation of the Eighth Amendment."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's one of my favorites!" Monica had been discussing it that morning during breakfast. Carol had tried to follow along, but between wolfing down her own food and the speed at which the girl had spoken, she'd only half heard her.

Monica adjusted the blanket spread across her lap. "I thought you said last week that the one with the flying carpet was your favorite."

"The what?"

"Ooh, we need to see that one too! You'll love it, Auntie Carol."

Monica hurried towards the TV, her head momentarily blocking the screen as she searched for a VHS tape in the dark.

Maria leaned forward. "Please," she whispered, "whatever else you do, say no. I want to get some sleep tonight."

Carol smirked, gesturing towards the TV. "And miss out on watching more of these? I've barely begun catching up."

Maria's groan was lost beneath a sea of noise as the crab started singing.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this pairing.


End file.
